


Stronger Than A Force Bond

by terapid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hook-Up, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsabers, Name-Calling, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Week, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Simultaneous Orgasm, Trapped In Elevator, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terapid/pseuds/terapid
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey are sworn enemies that share two things in common; a Force Bond and an uncontrollable desire to fuck in secret. This is one of their discreet intimate encounters, where everything spirals out of control for one of the Knights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoraRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraRiley/gifts).



_The Finalizer_  was a flurry of activity. Shift changes were like this. Stormtroopers, officers and crewmen alike crowded the corridors, stairwells and turbolifts. General Hux would describe the scenes across each deck as "neatly orchestrated." To an outsider it would all seem like a chaotic mess.

Kylo Ren waited impatiently for the turbolift doors to open. He was on one of the maintenance levels—which he rarely inspected. The First Knight had received more than his fair share of odd looks from the mechanics and engineers on this level. Frankly, they were fortunate that Kylo had somewhere he needed to be. Under different circumstances he would be inclined to introduce the gawkers to the business end of his lightsaber.

The lift doors opened to reveal a dozen stormtroopers inside. Alarmed to be facing their volatile commander, the soldiers stiffened.

"Going up?" Kylo Ren asked. The hiss from his vocoder made everything sound deeper and like a threat.

Panic set in and the stormtroopers made a swift exit. This wasn't even their intended stop. The group of twelve would have looked foolish, but this often happened when Kylo Ren entered a crowded lift. In the interest of self-preservation, it made sense to leave and wait for the next one.

The intimidating Darksider didn't acknowledge the odd behavior from his men. A smirk spread across Kylo's lips as the doors closed. He didn't bother reaching for a button. Using the Force, he chose a level near the command deck. To be fair, the destination didn't matter.

There was a reason for Kylo Ren's surprise inspection. He went out of his way to search the bowels of the mighty destroyer. The Force was pulling him to this spot. It was like something was whispering for him to come alone— _or rather someone._

The First Knight kept his hands by his side. He didn't have to wait long. With a sudden jerk, the lift came to a grinding halt. Emergency lights kicked on, but they were dim. It could almost be considered mood lighting.

_Even better_ , he thought.

The hatch from above opened but Kylo Ren didn't bother looking up. This was what he was hoping for. Rey came crashing down a split second later and ignited her lightsaber. She propped her elbow up high into his chest and pushed her nemesis against the side of the lift.

Letting out a loud grunt, Kylo Ren made no move to defend himself. Rey's burning blue lightsaber was inches from his mask. The intense light was nearly blinding. Doing his best to look past the sword, he concentrated on Rey's face. The flickering fames danced on Rey's hazel eyes, making them sparkle with something predatory.

Kylo Ren could stare into her eyes all day. If only she'd let him.

"Out for a stroll,  _First Knight_?" Rey barked at her adversary. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"Because," Kylo said with a cold, calculated pause. "I couldn't fuck you anymore if you did."

"Kriff," Rey snapped. Her furrowed brow began to waver. The Jedi Knight knew in her heart that she couldn't kill him. She couldn't find the strength the last time they met up, or the time before that. What was this power he held over her?

"Tell me," Kylo teased. "And I'll fuck you right here."

"That was the point," Rey said bitterly.

Deactivating her lightsaber, she released Kylo Ren. Rey was cautious as she backed away. The Knights sized each other up. It was difficult to read Kylo, especially with his mask on. He wasn't looking to fight, however. The Darksider wanted something else.

After a tense moment, Rey shut her eyes and gave a curt nod. Kylo Ren pounced immediately. His gloved hands grabbed her ass, digging in possessively. Like always, his touch was a mixture of need and confidence. Rey mewled incoherently as his lips brushed against her exposed shoulder.

This was part of their dance; part of their ritual. The Knights couldn't trust each other, not fully. Their secret meetings satisfied a carnal connection that appeared to grow with every encounter. But even with a Force Bond as strong as theirs, trust was something that needed to be earned.

Rey reached up on her tippy toes and found the releases to his mask. The first few times had been tricky, but now she could remove it blindfolded. With a 'click' and 'release,' the mask was off. She detested the lifeless thing and took pleasure in removing it each time. It would have been easier for Kylo Ren to do it, but he would never interfere in his lover's tradition.

"We don't have much time," Rey warned while letting the mask drop to the floor. The Jedi quickly stepped up and used it to gain some height. Leaning in, she gave Kylo a breathless, wanton kiss.  _Force._  It had been far too long since they did this.

Kylo Ren pulled Rey in close, deepening the kiss. He had missed this more than he could possibly convey. His tongue searched for hers, eventually pulling it toward his full lips. Sucking her tongue hard, he tried to take everything from her—including her soul.

Rey always tasted surprisingly sweet. Kylo knew that the Jedi Knight never went for anything frilly, but he always suspected her of applying lip balm before their encounters. Was this her subtle way of leaving a lasting impression? The thought made him instantly hard. His dream was to hold Rey on a daily basis. To devour her lips whenever he felt the urge.

_Maker, there must be a way,_  he thought. In fact, there was a way for them to be together.

The Jedi relented first, pulling back for air. As she did so, Rey caught his bottom lip between her teeth. She pulled back hard, stretching her lover until he gave in—just as she had. On cue, Kylo groaned in encouragement and Rey released his lip.

"We have ages," Kylo lied.

Panting heavily, the pair traded heated looks. Kylo could tell that Rey's eyes were starting to gloss over. Cradling the back of her head, his fingers coiled into her ponytail—searching for the bands holding it in place. With his other hand, Kylo caressed her jawline. His fingers spread wide as his thumb explored the contours of her cheek.

Rey licked her lips in anticipation. Turning her face, she captured his thumb into her mouth. Kylo inhaled as Rey pulled his thumb in deeper. She bobbed her head back and forth, coating the leather glove.

"Maker," he groaned.

The tall, powerful Force User was nearly brought to his knees right there. Rey taunted him with her sparkling eyes, looking quite proud of herself. The Jedi Knight continued to  _mouth-fuck_  his thumb, increasing her momentum.

Kylo shuttered and fought the overwhelming urge to surrender to Rey's mouth. The First Knight wanted all the power. He was desperate to dominate Rey, just as he'd done in their last encounter. That meant dueling for control.

With a growl Kylo pulled down on her ponytail. Rey gasped in surprise and had no choice but to let his thumb go. Before she could protest, Kylo blazed a trail of open mouthed kisses across her exposed flesh. He started behind her ear and eagerly worked down her tight jaw. Every so often, he nipped with his teeth. He wanted to leave Rey marked. He wanted the galaxy to know.

"N—No," Rey pleaded.

Kylo Ren could hide the hickies she left him with. Rey didn't have that luxury. She had to return to the Resistance Base right after this. How could she hide the intimate bites and subtle bruises from their lovemaking? The pair was a lot of things, but gentle wasn't one of them. Rey would be facing some tough questions in the morning to come.

"What will you say," he growled between kisses, "when they ask you about these marks?"

"Bastard," Rey choked. Despite her response, she curled her fingers into his hair and held on tightly. His lips and teeth were like a drug. The feeling was too good to worry about anything else.

"You were supposed… to meet me halfway," Rey panted with closed eyes and a scrunched face. Her fingers tensed and tugged at his dark locks. It was his turn to whimper and squirm underneath her touch.

"People... are starting to notice my absences. Finn and Luke…"

"Don't speak their names in my presence," Kylo snapped.

Rey knew better than to mention their names in front of her lover. Maybe she did so just to excite him? The passionate Darksider could never tell.

Kylo sucked hard on her pulse point, making the Jedi Knight cry out. Fortunately, the turbolift was stuck between decks. If he could make Rey's voice carry to the next levels, maybe she wouldn't want to leave.

"Fuck," Rey swore. She didn't care for Kylo's tone, nor did she appreciate the growing number of hickeys under her chin and neck. She scraped her nimble fingers across his scalp and embedded them into the base of his shoulder blades. Pain like this, was something they learned to enjoy.

Before the Jedi gave in completely, she needed to express her displeasure with their current arrangement.

"I'm always chasing after you,  _Ben Solo_. Why is that?" she hissed in his ear.

Kylo Ren released his hold on Rey's pulse and returned her fiery stare. He exhaled shakily. The look on his face was like the one he gave her on  _Starkiller_ —when Rey managed to push back and invade his deepest thoughts.

"Was it something I said?" she asked coyly.

The First Knight grabbed Rey's waist. He easily lifted her in the air, right off the mask she had been standing on. Kylo didn't say a word as he spun them around and pinned her back against the side of the turbolift.

"Ahh," Rey cried out in surprise, bumping the back of her head. She started to laugh as Kylo pressed his body into hers. The laughter quickly subsided when she felt his cock tenting through his leather trousers. His size was one thing that always caught her off guard. Pressing his hardness into her inner thigh, Rey's mind went completely blank.

"Oh, F-Force," she stammered.

Kylo replied with a triumphant, toothy grin.

The canted belts around Rey's midsection were off in the blink of an eye. Kylo bit into the side of her neck and forced her arms above her head. Her vest was next; it traveled over her arms without much difficulty. Rey hovered in the air, feeling the cold durasteel pressing into her exposed neck and back.

"Kylo," she squealed, realizing that he was using the Force to hold her in place. Normally she'd admonish him for such a blatant misuse of power. Instead she let her head roll back and rest against the wall. Kylo kissed down her clavicle and breastbone, before bending his long legs and dropping down a bit.

His large hands made quick work of her pants. Rey tried to wiggle her ass to help, but she couldn't move enough. The Darksider had a tight Hold in place, making sure that she didn't move. Kylo wanted complete control, so he took it; along with her panties.

"Finally," he growled, staring at the apex between her thighs.

The Jedi blushed all over and wished for a moment that she could cover up. Rey was never shy about her body but there was something about the hungry look in his eyes.

Kylo sent his gaze across her nearly naked form, making sure to study every peak, curve and plane. He had the look of a man that had been dying of thirst in the deserts of Jakku. A desperate man that looked upon a mirage as his only form of salvation. Only Rey wasn't a mirage. She was here—really  _fucking_ here. She risked capture by sneaking onto the First Order's flagship.

Rey whimpered and balled her fists in frustration. She was so wet for him. Why the hell was Kylo Ren taking his time?

"Don't do this to me," she pleaded. "It's been  _so_  long."

"It has," Kylo agreed, swallowing hard.

He placed both hands under her knees and lifted upward. Rey's eyes widened as she saw her lover's nose and dark locks disappear under her midsection.

"Kylo," she whimpered, feeling his full lips pressing into her folds.

His tongue curled out and flattened against her entrance. Closing his eyes, he allowed the Bond to dominate his senses. Kylo wanted to experience everything that Rey was. He had a burning desire to satisfy her needs, over and over again.

Kylo Ren licked gently at first. Running his tongue from back to front, he parted her center. Rey tensed when he finally brushed over her clit, at the end of each lick. A jolt of pleasure pooled down deep. She wanted to grab onto his dark mane, it felt so good.

"Please," she sobbed.

"Mmm," Kylo hummed into her. He kept his tongue in the same spot, massaging her sensitive bundle with tiny circles. His chin, lips and nose were instantly slick.

"K-Kylo," she stammered. He finally groaned and released his Force hold over her wrists.

Rey buried her talons into his locks and shut her eyes; this was the only recourse she had—the only thing she could grab onto for support.

Kylo continued to lap at her clit. For Rey, it felt like the whole damn turbolift was spinning. The shared sensation left him in a fog as well. He had never experienced pleasure like this before.

Had Rey experienced this the first two times with him? She couldn't have… and the thought enraged the proud Knight.

"Every time," he swore after another pass with his tongue. "I  _will_  make you feel this good every time." It was a promise that he intended to keep.

"Kylo," Rey gasped, lifting a closed fist to her mouth and biting down. Lost in the blissful fog, she gained control over her legs again. The Jedi wrapped them around his neck and head, pulling him closer. He continued his assault on her cunt, only this time his nose and chin were getting in on the action. After a few breathless moments, he finally pulled back enough to look at her face.

"I need to be inside you," he purred. "I'll make good on my vow."

With a look of determination, Kylo Ren pried his hungry lips away from her glistening center. Standing at full height, he pressed his powerful frame into hers. Rey parted her lips expectantly as Kylo slowly leaned in. He took his time, fueled with the need to consume every bit of her.

Rey knew what he wanted this time, and she probed her tongue into his lips. Kylo sucked hard, capturing her tongue like he was capturing her heart—perhaps he already had.

Moaning loudly into his mouth, Rey felt their heartbeats fall in rhythm. This had happened before, usually when they were intimate or on the  _verge_  of intimacy. The Jedi was often up late at night—touching herself—when the feeling would wash over her chest. It made her fantasize about  _Starkiller Base_  and what might have happened had she agreed to be his student.

But this right here, was infinitely better than any of those solo sessions.

Kylo Ren pulled back and trailed kisses down her neck again. Between breaths, he managed to slip Rey's undershirt over her shoulders. The sticky garment clung to her chest and midsection. He was tempted to rip it off her torso, but he didn't want a lightsaber duel to break out.

"Fuck, you smell amazing," he hissed, reaching for her right breast. Kylo didn't wait for the undershirt to come off completely. He pulled it down enough to cup her taut breast. She felt incredible in his greedy palm.

"Oh," Rey moaned sweetly, just as his index finger and thumb captured her nipple. He pinched and pulled, sending jolts down her spine and straight towards her throbbing core.

The Jedi whimpered and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. Kylo repeated the action as Rey wrapped her legs around his waist. She arched with his touch and ground her hips into his torso. Her soft pleas and cries drove him crazy.

This time Kylo's teeth found her left nipple. He sucked it hard, straight through the flimsy fabric.

"Oh, Maker," Rey called out, not caring if anyone heard them. Her voice echoed loudly in the lift and was barely dulled in the elevator shaft overhead. The whole compartment smelled of heady sex, and he hadn't even entered her yet.

Kylo quickly pulled the rest of her shirt down and exposed both breasts. He eagerly sucked Rey's erect nipple against his teeth. Every time she cried out, he changed the angle of his assault.

"Maker," she let slip again.

"I'm the one doing this to you!" he growled.

Kylo Ren hated reminding her and swore the Jedi did it just to get a rise out of him. That was not the case this time and Rey reached around his neck and held on dearly. Her free hand clapped over her mouth, in a desperate attempt to filter what may come out next.

"Look how wet you are,  _Jedi whore_ ," Kylo taunted, licking his glistening lips. He smelled of Rey's sex. Most of his face was coated in her arousal.

"Na-No," Rey screamed into her hand. She hated when he called her names but  _Force_  was it hot during sex.

Kylo placed his left hand over her neck, gently pressing into her tender flesh. Rey was bruised from his kisses and he was mindful of the fact. His dominant hand traveled down her tight stomach and squeezed between their bodies.

"You like this, don't you scavenger?" he teased while running his calloused pads over her sensitive bundle.

"Ah! Mmhmm," Rey cried out while bucking into his hand. She was desperate for contact and needed his fingers. Rey started to shake against Kylo Ren's body.

He couldn't ignore the signals any longer—not that he was trying to be cruel.

"Good little Jedi," Kylo grunted, removing his glistening fingers and bringing them into his warm mouth. He savored Rey's taste—the taste he had grown to love. He released his fingers with a resounding 'pop'.

His hand went to his zipper this time, instead of her throbbing pussy.

"No, too many layers," she protested. The Jedi Knight didn't need to have her eyes open to know that he would have fucked her standing,  _and fully clothed._  That wasn't happening. At the very least she wanted to feel his bare chest pressing into hers.

Kylo hissed but didn't argue. He quickly yanked on his stubborn outer tunic. Rey unfastened his thick protective belt, easily unfastening it while keeping her legs wrapped tightly around his powerful frame.

"Zipper," Kylo growled, but Rey was already one step ahead of him. His massive cock sprang forward, angling toward her cunt.

Rey loosened the hold she had around the back of his neck and shoulders. The Jedi dipped down until she found Kylo Ren's sensitive tip with her inner thigh. The contact made his knees buckle.

"R-Rey," he murmured into her ear.

"Yes," she purred.

His hands grabbed onto her hips and moved Rey's waist until he was lined up with her entrance. The Jedi suddenly rolled her hips and captured Kylo's tip again, this time running it across the length of her slit. Her wetness coated his head and sent a spark of arousal between them.

The Knights cried out in unison, rocked by the shared feeling. Rey sighed deeply and let her hips gyrate once more. Kylo's head pierced her cunt this time and caught her clit on the way out and up.

"Rey,  _fuck_ ," Kylo Ren groaned in frustration. The First Knight couldn't handle this kind of teasing—not for long anyway. He was so kriffing sensitive there.

Taking charge again, Kylo lowered his dominate hand and tucked it firmly under Rey's ass. Summoning the Force, he focused on her entire body. Rey inhaled sharply and gave her lover a quick nod. They had tried this manuever once before, but this time she knew that it was going to work.

Kylo dropped Rey onto his cock, using the Force to guide her perfectly in place. The pair cried out, much louder this time. Rey clawed into his back, drawing blood. This was how she preferred it; rough and constantly battling for control.

She nibbled on her bottom lip while rolling her hips.  _Maker,_  he was huge.

"Look at me," Kylo demanded, narrowing his gaze.

The Jedi opened her heavy eyelids, but when she did, his expression softened some. He was searching her mind to make sure that Rey was alright. She was more than alright.

"Fuck me,  _Ben Solo_ ," she challenged with a defiant lift of her chin.

Kylo Ren grunted in anger. He slammed his open palm against the turbolift for support. His grip on her waist tightened, as began to slowly fuck Rey.

Breathing heavily, Rey mimicked his movements. She tightened her hold around his neck. Gaining leverage, she lifted herself up and down his shaft. Her timing met his thrusts perfectly. Kylo bottomed out, every time she came down.

"Oh, my," Rey murmured into his chest.

Without warning, Kylo slammed her into the opposite side of the turbolift. It gave him a better grip on the panel above. Rey cried out as their paced quickened. Their Force Bond hummed—pulling their bodies deeper  _and_  closer with every breath. All the while, Rey scratched Kylo's exposed arms. She sunk her teeth into his muscular chest, muffling her sobs.

"What's… a few more scars?" she rasped.

The Jedi felt some semblance of control again. The only problem was that Kylo Ren's cock. It felt fucking incredible right now. Her thighs trembled uncontrollably. Rey was fortunate that he was holding her up. She needed to savor this moment. She needed to cherish every touch. Every moan that tumbled from his lips.  _Kriff,_  she was close. Why couldn't it be like this on a regular basis.

"Fuck you, Rey," Kylo growled. He caught a brief glimpse of his lover's fantasy. She had pulled him to the Light, believing that to be the only way.

"It isn't," he corrected.

"Oh… Kylo," she cooed, feeling like the entire galaxy was spinning around her head. It was dizzying. Rey caught a glimpse of her glistening reflection in the durasteel. The vision was almost too much for her to handle.

Kylo called out her name absentmindedly and angled his cock towards her clit—pressing firmly against her inner wall. His flexing stomach and rolling hips hit a different gear. A flickering light danced across their connection.

Even with his eyes closed, Kylo could see it.  _Fuck._ Was this in his mind, or was it in Rey's.

"Ah… t-there," Rey sobbed repeatedly, biting down hard on her lip and drawing blood. "Right there," she continued. Kylo didn't disappoint, keeping his cock trained on the spot.

Her cries carried past the lift and echoed in the dark expanse. From high above, maintenance workers started dropping cables down. They were preparing to fix the issue. The Knights wouldn't be alone for long.

"Oh, no," Rey whimpered in desperation. She could sense the workers above. "Oh, no. Hurry." They had a few minutes, if they were lucky.

"Hurry?" Kylo husked. "Were not stopping."

Rey held on dearly, burying her forehead in the crook of his neck. She could feel her cheeks pressing into the nasty scar across his neck and shoulders—the harsh wound that branded him as hers.

"You need this more than I do, scavenger," Kylo Ren growled.

"You," she said shakily. The Jedi Knight closed her eyes and concentrated on her impending orgasm. Kylo continued to pound against the outside of her g-spot. Now that he found the perfect angle, he wasn't letting her off the hook.

" _You_ ," she tried again, her bottom lip trembling. "You're in love with me."

Kylo growled in frustration. He slapped both hands into her hips—his fingers digging into her ass cheeks.

Rey screamed in a mixture of shock and delight. The sting of his palms against her rosy cheeks brought her right to the edge. The Jedi sank lower, sliding down the wall and arching into him.

"I'll never let you go," he purred. " _Never_ _._ " Kylo took full advantage of his leverage and pounded straight into the Jedi's hidden spot with renewed vigor. Rey's impending orgasm would consume them both— _and he knew it._

"Ahh," Rey screamed hoarsely. The Jedi let her hand slip between their bodies and quickly found her clit. Her middle and ring fingers rolled the sensitive bundle.

"No," Kylo hissed into her ear.

Rey let out a feral moan in response and immediately released her clit. She reached up and buried her fingers in his hair, unsure as to why she was following his orders without question.

"I'm doing this,  _scavenger._  I'm making you cum," he boasted.

"Oh, fuck," Rey whispered. She struggled to hang on to his glistening neck and back for support. "I'm close," she warned but it was barely audible over his own erratic grunts and moans.

Kylo's hand forced its way between their slick stomachs. His large fingers pressed into her clit and took over. He rolled her bundle, making them both see stars.

"Cum for me," he ordered.

"Not until you…" she protested.

"Cum," Kylo Ren demanded. He wasn't taking no for an answer.

Rey exploded, rolling her hips one last time. Her inner walls seized on his cock, milking every drop. An intense wave rocked her entire body, weakening her fit form. Rey stiffened before going limp. She called out one last time, but it was indescribable.

Her orgasm overpowered their connection, drowning Kylo Ren in the process.

The First Knight gasped for air, eventually letting out a little laugh. He had never known pleasure like this. He barely managed to stay on his feet—his legs were jelly. The Dark Side didn't have anything close to this ecstasy. It felt so good.

Kylo Ren held Rey in that position for a long time, until his spent cock finally slipped out of her entrance.

Words weren't enough to do the experience justice. Kylo found himself kissing Rey for as long as he could, drinking in every inch of her mouth. After a few minutes the Jedi Knight finally pulled away and started giggling.

At first, Kylo didn't understand why she was laughing. He raised a brow and attempted to look annoyed, but her laughter made him crack a smile.

* * *

"You could return with me," Rey said while working on her hair tie. The Jedi Knight bent forward and worked her messy ponytail back into its proper place. She and Kylo hurried to dress.

Reality had started to rear its ugly head, crowding their thoughts.

Kylo Ren watched her before sighing, "You know I can't."

Rey had tried this before, during their late-night conversations across the Force Bond. These invitations were a waste of breath. Neither warrior would leave it all behind.

The Darksider might have been annoyed with Rey, if this was a few months ago. But right now, he seemed good natured in his response.

"You could stay with me," he replied. "You'd be a queen within the First Order."

"You'd be a prince again if you came home," Rey countered. "You'd be welcomed back with open arms. I'm not saying it would be easy."

Silence fell over the turbolift as the lovers stared at each other. After a beat, Kylo looked away. Waving a hand over the control box, he restored power to the lift.

Rey lowered her gaze, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

"We're not enemies," she said in a soft voice. "We don't  _behave_  like enemies."

Meeting during the middle of a war was risky for them both. Rey wished that she was strong enough to stay away, but she wasn't.

"You're the one thing about this galaxy that I need," Kylo said. He didn't turn around to look at Rey.

"Eventually… one of us will have to walk away from whatever… whatever this is," Rey said. Maybe the Resistance could transfer her far from the front lines. She could serve them in some other capacity.

"I would… make you happy," Kylo offered. He didn't expect a response. Finding his mask, he shoved it over his face, breathing shakily into the vocoder.

"I know you think that," Rey swallowed hard. "Hold off on the controls—could we talk a minute? Aren't there workers above us?"

"Not anymore," Kylo replied, letting the turbolift resume its course. "We both know where this is headed, Rey _._  Something has to give."

Rey finally reached out and grabbed Kylo's hand. Her fingers curled into his leather-clad ones and the powerful man finally turned to face her. There was something in his body language; something he wasn't telling her.

Perhaps Kylo Ren was truly considering leaving? He seemed so…  _torn_.

"What do you mean?" she asked, staring up at her lover with an endearing look. Rey saw passed the bulky, lifeless mask he wore. She could picture his handsome face staring back at her.

"You were right," Kylo admitted as the lift slowed down to a stop. There was a long pause before the doors opened. "I  _do_  love you."

Rey gasped and leapt backward, igniting her lightsaber. Two dozen stormtroopers and four praetorian guards were waiting outside for the Jedi Knight. Their weapons were set to stun.

"Welcome home," Kylo announced, turning his hand over and extending it towards his love. He waited patiently for Rey to do the math; to calm down and accept her fate. There was no way she could fight her way out of this—no way to maneuver. She willfully wandered into the belly of the beast and Kylo Ren had been ready. The entire rendezvous was a trap.

"Your lightsaber, Rey," said after a few tense moments. "You're safe by my side. You will not need it here…  _my Queen_."

Rey pulled the weapon back against her chest, staring daggers at the man she just let fuck her. She hated that stupid mask and considered taking his head off with one fluid strike. How could she every trust this monster? What the hell had she been thinking?

"Kylo Ren," she spat in response, "I  _hate_ you."

"I know," he replied arrogantly.

Rey powered down the legendary Skywalker lightsaber and slapped it into his waiting hand. His fingers wrapped around the hilt in triumph.

"Finally," Kylo Ren sighed. They would finally be together.


	2. Before "Lies and Lightsabers"

Kylo Ren's quarters were more inviting than Rey expected. The space was large, with clean white panels and warm lighting. She always pictured him surrounded by something dark and moody. This didn't look like a bachelor pad. It was built for a couple.

"Where the hell is he?" Rey said, finally giving in. She had been pacing back and forth, wearing a path across the entryway. Kylo said he would be right back, but that was hours ago.

With a sigh, Rey sat on the foot of the bed. Curiosity finally got the better of her, and she decided to inspect the clothing laid out on the mattress. There were several neatly folded outfits in her size—which had the Jedi frustrated beyond belief.

 _Force,_  he knew she was going to show up today.

How could that be possible? The Resistance didn't even know she had left. Rey was so careful about sneaking away. She had to be.

Picking up the first set of training clothes, she inspected the different pieces. The stack contained a variety of colors, but they were muted in appearance. Someone had tried hard to recreate what she wore. The arm guards were nearly identical to the one's she was currently wearing.

"Kriff," she muttered. "I'm never getting out of here, am I?"

The thing that caught her eye was the shimmery black nightie in the middle of the bed. It was displayed perfectly, without so much as a wrinkle. The sexy black number would leave little to the imagination.

"He can't be serious. Who does he think I am?" she continued. Rey couldn't picture herself wearing something like that. Obviously, Kylo Ren had other ideas. It reminded her of the romance holo novels that Rose Tico lent her. The cover images usually featured a well-built man with a smooth chest, holding a scantily-clad woman.

Did Kylo think of her like that? The thought made Rey blush.

"No!" she scolded herself.

What was keeping him, anyway? Rey wanted to strangle him. And she really couldn't make her escape until he returned. He had her lightsaber.

Closing her eyes, she tried calling out to him. Rey whispered, "Kylo," across their Force Bond.

On cue, a faint chime came from the front door. It was meant to announce  _his_ arrival, more than anything. After a pause, the doors opened, and Kylo Ren entered. Behind him were at least two praetorian guards, but they stayed outside—and returned to their posts once the bedroom door locked.

Rey couldn't tell if there were more guards or not. It could have had something to do with the room. Two guards weren't much of a challenge. Kylo Ren on the other hand…

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting," Kylo Ren said, reaching for the latches on his mask. With a  _thud_ , he discarded it on the small table by the entrance. "For that, I am sorry." The Darksider sounded sincere, but that didn't make it okay. None of this was okay.

Rey watched carefully as he ran his fingers through his slick, disheveled hair. She was accustomed to seeing it in pristine condition. His sweaty dark locks clung to his forehead. Kylo Ren looked exhausted. She hadn't seen him like that in some time.

"Busy day torturing people for answers?" she asked coldly.

Kylo groaned and lowered his gaze. That didn't take long.

Rey moved closer, putting herself within arm's reach. She had plenty of time to rehearse what she was going to say.

"I refuse to be a pawn in whatever this is. My friends won't give in to your ransom demands. I would rather see them destroy this ship with me on it. They know that," she continued.

"Your friends," he said slowly. "Haven't given them much thought as of late. And what ransom? You know  _why_  you're here, my love."

Rey scoffed and placed her hands on her hips. "You know something? I liked your hair the other way. It looks oily right now."

"You're just trying to hurt my feelings… trying to pick a fight," Kylo replied _._ "Maybe I look like a mess because you snuck aboard my star destroyer and fucked me in the turbolift."

"I won't be making that mistake again," Rey stated, raising her voice. "And this  _is_  a fight! You're holding me against my will."

Kylo Ren clenched his jaw but didn't respond. His gaze narrowed while he removed his gloves.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rey asked, looking him up and down.

"I'm going to the fresher to draw a bath. Why don't you join me?" he answered.

"Did you trip at some point and land on your  _kriffing_  head? What makes you think that I would take a bath with you?!"

"Rey," Kylo started with a low growl. "I left the bedroom door unlocked. Did you even try to open it? There were only two guards at the door, and you're a Jedi Knight. You could have easily escaped—even if the door was locked. Maker, you weren't even restrained this time."

Rey opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She watched numbly as Kylo Ren took a deep breath.

"I shouldn't have kept you waiting. But look around. We're together… we can finally be ourselves. No one will judge you here. No one has the right to. Come on… take a bath with me," Kylo said, extending his hand.

Rey looked at it for a beat. Her stomach filled with butterflies. "What game are you playing at?"

"I'm not  _playing_ ," he replied. "I only want you. In this entire galaxy, I only want you."

Reaching behind his back, Kylo unclipped Rey's lightsaber. He set it on a custom holder, which was screwed into the wall. Rey had noticed the unique shelf, but didn't know what it was for. He then set his own lightsaber right next to Rey's.

"They look like they belong together," Rey remarked. There was a dryness to her statement, which he couldn't ignore.

"They do," Kylo corrected. He reached for buckle on his belt and slowly removed it.

"You couldn't possibly think that this was going to work," Rey said, trying her best to remain calm. Her gaze darted between Kylo and her lightsaber.

Kylo Ren thought about it while slowly stripping away his outer tunic. "It could," he said softly. "One of us had to walk away, right?"

"Happily ever after doesn't start with a kidnapping!" Rey snapped. "Is this really how you pictured it? How you'd want to remember our relationship when we're old and gray?"

She  _had_  fantasized about a future together. Kylo knew she must have; this confirmed it. He resisted the urge to gloat, even as a rush of excitement spread across his extremities. What exactly had Rey pictured? A life…  _a family?_

"You think you're a prisoner here? That you wouldn't be happy?" he said, trapping her gaze. "Then leave. No one is going to stop you. I'll make sure."

" _You…_  you brought the entire garrison along to escort me to your quarters," Rey said in disbelief. "You took my weapon. And what… I'm just allowed to go free?"

"If you don't want to be with me, I won't force you to stay," Kylo said, finding the thumb-sized communicator from his belt.

"I don't even know what to say to that," Rey said, rubbing her forehead. She was starting to get a headache. "I want us to be together."

Kylo Ren shifted his gaze to the portside viewports. "The Tullirian system. It's always been one of my favorites," he muttered. "The views are…  _breathtaking."_

"What?" Rey asked, looking to the windows as well. He sounded wistful. Like this was goodbye.

Activating the communicator, Kylo cleared his throat—making it sound deeper.

"Lady Rey has my permission to enter the flight decks, if she so chooses. Have the Command Shuttle ready. She has clearance to leave and explore the system," Kylo Ren ordered.

There was a brief pause from  _the Finalizer's_  bridge, before General Hux chimed in. "Have you lost your  _kriffing_ —"

"Make it happen," Kylo interrupted. He terminated the transmission before the general could respond. The communicator was tossed carelessly, next to the tunic on the floor.

"Just like that," Rey said, keeping her expression neutral.

"We've done this dance for two years," Kylo said warily. "When we're apart, it feels like much longer. I live for these few fleeting moments with you."

"So, come home with me!" Rey said, reaching for his chest. The Darksider pulled himself back, out of her fingertips.

"To where…  _Lorune?_  That would never be my home, especially if Leia and the Resistance are hiding there."

Rey's eyes widened. The First Knight knew the location of their base. A cold shiver ran down her spine.

"Don't give me that look," Kylo said. "I kept the location a secret. I couldn't risk putting you in the crossfire anyway."

 _"Force,_ was this why you were late? With me here, you could send the First Order to Lorune!"

"Stop!" Kylo barked. "I do not care about your Resistance friends. You have clearance to leave and help them evacuate, but I haven't scheduled an attack. I would recommend finding a different hole to hide in. I've been tracking their movements since Crait.

"I don't believe you," Rey said. "If I leave, you will send every ship at your disposal. I'd be returning to a graveyard."

 _"_ No," he smirked. "And maybe that's the part that frightens you?"

"Oh?" Rey asked. She wanted to slap that arrogant smile from his face.

"If you leave _, it's over,"_ Kylo Ren said, letting his smile fade. "I will close the Bond for good. You never have to feel me again. That's what you always wanted, right? To spend your nights alone, without the warmth from my end."

"You can't shut off the Bond like it's a light switch," Rey snapped. If it was possible, she would have figured it out.

"I love you, Rey. But that love is preventing me from unlocking the full power of the Dark Side. Maybe it's time to let it die. Like the rest of my past," Kylo Ren said. Turning his back to her, he unbuckled the straps to his arm guards.

Rey glared at his bare shoulders and lower back, taking in the definition and faded scars. Holding out her hand, she summoned her lightsaber from the wall.

"Then I should end your life right here," Rey said, igniting the sword and taking an attacking form.

Kylo Ren stopped at the fresher entrance. Keeping his back to her, the Darksider didn't sound worried. "That's your choice, Rey. Kill me and flee. Leave peacefully and hope for the best. Or stay… and join me in the bathtub."

A tense silence fell between them. The ominous  _hum_  from Rey's lightsaber was the only sound in the room. Without warning, the Jedi released her thumb and let the sword power down.

"I hate you," Rey sighed.

"I know," Kylo said.

* * *

 

 

"There's plenty of room," Kylo Ren said, sinking down in the water. His lower half was completely submerged. "Your muscles must be sore from our  _sparring session_  earlier. This will help."

"Sparring session," Rey said, furrowing her brow. "Is that what we're calling it now?"

Kylo smiled. He tried to get the Jedi to lighten up. For whatever reason, Rey was averting her gaze. She hadn't stepped more than a foot inside the refresher. Wrapped only in a fluffy towel, she felt more exposed than Kylo Ren—even though he had been completely naked in front of her.

"I thought we were past this part,  _my love,"_  he purred.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with me," Rey said nervously. This wasn't like her at all. Rey was never embarrassed by her body. Maybe it was what the bath represented.

The scented bubbles made the water look inviting, so she moved closer to the tub. Kylo's glistening form was even more enticing. His heated gaze made her chew on her bottom lip.

"You're beautiful," Kylo said. "I've seen you naked before. If I don't compliment you enough it's only because you take my breath away."

"Kriff," Rey murmured. Blushing some, she let the towel fall at her feet. Sometimes he knew just what to say.

Placing a foot in the bath, Rey froze for a second. The water started to glow in a teal color, illuminating the entire tub.

"What's this?" Rey asked in disbelief. The incandescent light was mesmerizing. It certainly framed Kylo's sculpted form in a way that she had never seen before.

"That's normal," Kylo said, moving forward. "Here… you'll enjoy this. I promise."

His hand left the water and caressed her ankle. Rey inhaled as his skilled touch moved up her calf. The glowing bubbles transferred from his palm and massaged her skin, easing the tension across her trembling form.

"Amazing," Rey sighed. The sensation was heavenly.

"See?" Kylo said in a low voice. His thumb brushed along the inside of her thigh, before finally releasing her. He wanted to make sure that she got into the tub without slipping.

Rey accepted his wandering hand in hers and stepped down into the bath.

"Oh, this is wonderful," she said with each step. The bubbling water soothed her knees, thighs, and then hips. Her eyes adjusted to the glow, which seemed pleasant now. Rey allowed herself to be guided to the center of the tub. It gave her lover the opportunity to sneak in from behind.

"We needed this," Kylo whispered in her ear. His fingers ghosted along the outside of her arms, finding her back and shoulders. He started a slow massage, which made Rey moan loudly.

The Jedi was sore from their  _sparring session_  in the turbolift. Something about getting pushed against durasteel for thirty minutes left her feeling tight. She hadn't realized just how until this very moment. Her muscles were in knots, but Kylo knew right where to touch.  _He always did._

Rey lost herself in Kylo's confident hands. When his grasp came up to collect her hair, the Jedi sighed. Kylo bunched Rey's locks in his palm, moving them over her right shoulder. She knew what he wanted.

Kylo gave the nape of her neck a lingering kiss. A soft moan escaped his lover's lips, so he planted another one in the same spot. Rey rolled her head to one side—exposing her tender flesh to him.

"I can see the marks starting to form," he groaned, looking down her features. The Darksider thought he spent enough time on her neck when they were in the turbolift. "You need more."

"Maker," Rey breathed as his eager mouth returned.

Nibbling across her shoulder, Kylo peppered kisses in between. He let out a low growl with every  _sizzling_ connection. Rey's fingers tensed, digging into his scalp.

Kylo took advantage of his position. He let his dominant hand glide around her waist and travel up her stomach—searching for her submerged breast.

Rey inhaled as Kylo took possession of her shiny tit. He gave an appreciative squeeze, before finding her hardening nipple. His thumb and middle finger gave an exploratory pinch, making her moan loudly in response.

"That feels amazing," she cooed. Her hand came up and stroked the side of his neck in return.

"You're not too sore?" he asked.

"No," Rey said shakily. "The bubbles have helped… and even if I was—"

"You wouldn't stop me," Kylo said, finishing her thought. Leaning down, he sucked on the side of her pulse. His left hand found her other breast, mimicking the same pinching and pulling.

Rey arched into his touch, trying to get more. She called out his name when he placed a small bite on her shoulder.  _Kriff,_  she was so wet right now. He must sense it too.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he murmured.

She responded with a whimper. One of his hands left her breasts and came back to her waist. Without saying another word, he guided them back over to the bench near the tub steps.

"Mmm. What are you doing?" Rey asked. She furrowed her brow as he made her turn around to face him.

"Shh," he whispered. "Lean your head back and trust me."

Rey did just that, resting her head on a comfy towel—yet another thing that Kylo Ren  _happened_  to have ready. Her hooded eyes were open just enough to see the look of desire on his face.

"I could taste you on my lips while I was at work," he growled. "It drove me crazy. Thinking about you was torture."

"Maybe we're even then," Rey said lazily.  _They weren't._  He kept her waiting for nearly four hours.

"I need to taste you again," he breathed.

Rey felt his hands on her knees, easing them apart. The warm water shifted between her thighs. Suddenly, Kylo's words registered. It made her glossy, hazel eyes widen.

"You can't… you couldn't possibly hold your breath for that long," she inhaled.

"We'll see," Kylo smirked. His gaze trapped hers, while he sank into the bubbles.

"Maker," Rey moaned. She watched as his face slowly dip beneath the water. Kylo held her gaze until the last moment—until his forehead and dark locks disappeared.

Rey grabbed onto the safety bars, which were placed on the outer edge of the tub. She understood why they were there now.

"K-Kylo," she stammered. His hands found her hips. Squeezing slowly, he guided them toward his searching mouth.

Kylo ran his lips along the insides of her thighs but was careful to conserve the air in his lungs. His nose found her cunt first, parting her folds. Rey's muffled cries made it underneath the water. The massaging bubbles were causing a sensory overload.

Rey quaked all over. Her toes lifted above the surface, curling in the cool air. Kylo smiled from underneath the water as Rey rolled her hips toward his hungry mouth. She needed more contact.

Securing his lips right over her clit, Kylo hummed in triumph. Small air bubbles escaped the corners of his mouth, as he sucked fervently.

"K-Kylo," Rey called out, gripping the bars tighter. "Mmm,  _fuck,"_ she cursed.

The Darksider wasn't wasting any time. He couldn't afford to.

"Maker," Rey moaned. The combination of his expert tongue and lips was too much, too fast. She needed him to slow down some.

Her left hand flew off the railing and grabbed his wet strands of hair.

"Mmmpf," Kylo growled as she pulled his face back. A flurry of bubbles escaped his lips.

The Jedi started humping his features instead, climbing toward a slower orgasm.

"Ah, that's… better," she hissed. Closing her eyes, Rey continued to fuck his bottom lip and chin. Rolling her hips in a figure-eight motion, she repeated the pattern over and over. Her voice became ragged and nearly inaudible.

Kylo Ren struggled beneath the water, but his lips found Rey's clit once more. He secured them over the sensitive bundle and groaned deeply. Rey arched into his touch, bringing them both to the surface.

Gasping for air, Kylo managed to keep his lips in her center. He couldn't stop now, but he was thankful that Rey brought him up when she did.

Moaning incoherently, The Jedi pulled his face deeper. It was Kylo's turn to groan and adjust. She smothered him with her cunt, caught up in the moment.

His fingers curled around her ass and thighs, holding on tighter than ever. Kylo rolled her clit between his lips and Rey exploded. Her climax was sudden and overpowering. Rey let go of the second bar and found his hair with both hands.

The pair sank into the water, but Kylo wouldn't let go. Holding her at the surface, he kissed and lapped at her cunt until her whole body went limp. In a daze himself, he managed to move them over to the steps.

"Thank you," she said, still in a blissful fog. "That was a big one."

"Of course, my love," he cooed.

Kylo Ren held Rey in his arms until the glowing water dimmed.

* * *

 

 

Kylo started to wake from a restful sleep. His cock was already hard and eager for another round of lovemaking. The Darksider let out a low groan and moved his hand across the mattress next to him.

It was  _empty._

Reaching further, Kylo expected to find Rey's warm body. She wasn't there. His palm met something small and rectangular instead. Slowly, his eyes opened and adjusted to the light coming in from the viewports.

Something was wrong.

"Kriff," he shouted, sitting up straight. Kylo Ren was wide awake now, surging with adrenaline.

Rey was  _gone._  He couldn't feel her presence aboard the ship.

"You idiot," he shouted, running his fingers up his forehead and across his scalp. Kylo had forgotten to revoke Rey's privilege to leave the destroyer. After the bathtub— _and after last night_ —he didn't think she would flee.

It was pointless to search the room or the rest of the ship. He knew what the Force was telling him. Looking down at the holopad next to his knee, Kylo clenched his fist.

Losing control of his anger, the Darksider lashed out at the nearest object. The lamp next to the bed went flying across the room and smashed against the wall.

"This isn't happening," he hissed, pulling the holopad into his trembling hands.

The screen flickered on, but there wasn't a recording for him. Rey had typed out a small paragraph, but that was it. Kylo was both desperate and terrified to read her message.

"I had a dream last night," the note started. "We were fighting on Mar-Veve, and suddenly everything changed. We weren't adversaries anymore. You chose to come home. To be with me. It felt  _so_  real. I'm hoping that it was more than a dream. Maker, I want this so badly. We belong together."

The messaged ended with, " _I love you_ , Kylo Ren."

"Rey," Kylo choked, cracking the screen with his death grip. His head dropped, and his eyes began to well up. He felt like a piece of his chest was missing. Rey left him  _cold_  and incomplete.

* * *

 

 

_Five weeks later…_

"Can we speak alone?" Rey asked.

Leia looked up from the command console and excused herself from the meeting. It must have been important because it wasn't like Rey to interrupt a strategy session. It wasn't like the Jedi to show up tardy, either. The general had planned on saying something to Rey the next time it happened.

Rey moved off to the side, but she didn't care if anyone overheard. "I'm leaving… I have to."

"All transports have been grounded, Rey," Leia replied. "It's too dangerous to leave the system until our sensor arrays are in place."

The move to a new base had put a great strain on the Resistance. Rey could hear it in Leia's voice, but survival was better than the alternative.

With a sigh, Rey glanced down at BB-8. The spunky droid had been following her around like a puppy over the last week.

"You're going to see my son again, aren't you," Leia said warily. "Do I need to remind you what happened the last time?"

She didn't.

There was no way for Rey to cover up the affair—not after Kylo took her into custody. The evening was magical, but it had been costly too. The Jedi came clean with her friends,  _and_ the general. Rey needed to earn their trust back somehow, and it started with an order to evacuate the base on Lorune.

"You're still  _grounded,"_  Leia continued. Her voice carried further than she meant, catching Poe's ear.

The Black Leader turned to face the girls, ignoring the rest of the meeting. To a pilot, the word "grounded" was like getting bitten by a venomous viper.

"I'm  _late_ ," Rey said flatly.

Leia's eyes widened.

"Kylo Ren and I can't be apart any longer," Rey continued. "The Bond we share is pulling us toward each other… much harder than before."

"Have… have you spoken with our medical staff?" Leia asked. She was in complete shock.

"I did… but only to confirm what I already knew. The Force told me long before that," Rey said. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ambush you with the news, but this is the time to face the man I love."

"You're not going anywhere," Leia said, shaking her head. "Rey… I can't let you leave if you're pregnant with my grandchild."

"This is the only way," Rey stated. "The babies are the only shot we have of bringing him home. I'm certain of it."

"Babies?" Leia said, clutching her chest. How could Rey already know that she was carrying twins?

"I should take  _the Falcon_ to Mar-Veve," Rey said, nodding to herself. "That's how I envisioned it. Kylo… behind the controls."

"You're not going anywhere without an army!" Leia snapped.

"Uh… is everything okay here?" Poe asked, finally checking on the two most powerful women in the Resistance. The strategy meeting had come to an abrupt end. Everyone was watching them now.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Leia asked, after a tense pause.

"I've been having these dreams. I already know what's going to happen," Rey said confidently. "He's coming back with me."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot was meant as a gift for my girlfriend, and to be a prequel to "Lies and Lightsabers." In L&L, I mentioned Kylo and Rey's secret rendezvous when they were younger. It led to the birth of Kayla and Hanna, the stars of that novel. In "Stronger," we see the power of Rey's dreams and how it affects her decisions. She saw the island in TFA. Stronger Than A Force Bond and Lies and Lightsabers are built on that foundation. 
> 
> Rey's dreams caused her to take drastic measures to protect her daughters. Which is why Kylo Ren is in frozen carbonite at the start of L&L. But he can't stay locked away for long, because it's so fun to have him free :) Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little update. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all those readers of Lies and Lightsabers and fans of smut in general, LOL. I mentioned long ago in L&L that Rey and Kylo Ren had a torrid love affair—it was going on in secret for years during the war (between the First Order and the Resistance). So, this is me imagining one of those early encounters. 
> 
> We know that Rey eventually escapes, but who knows what happens once she gets in Kylo’s personal quarters. It’s likely she spent significant time as his captive and maybe this lead to her controversial decision to lure Kylo Ren into frozen carbonite.


End file.
